Erik the Okapi
Erik the Okapi is a 14-year old energetic and adventurous Okapi. He was born and raised on a small island on Mobius called Forgone Island. He currently lives with his sister, Kyra. Erik is not that much known in Main Village, as he is a photographer with a desire to take pictures of events and landmarks. As such, he travels around all day in search for the next big picture. He treats each travel like an adventure, and each photo he takes, has a story. Erik is a very good guy, who loves to take photographs, so he can share there stories, and remember the special moments in life. Creation When creating Erik, I wanted to use an animal that was rare, and unique. My choices were either a Hedgehog, or an Okapi. I choice an Okapi because Hedgehog OCs are too common now (No offense), and they weren't rare. '-' How Erik the Okapi came to be. His first design was back in November 11, 2016. Back then, he was a lot more taller and didn't look like a Sonic fan character. For his current design, he looked more like a Sonic fan character and is now smaller. Appearance Erik's a brown, yet green striped okapi, with black down his arms, legs and tail tip. He wears a light yellow vest, with blue buttons. On his hands are blue finger-less gloves and white tape in the middle of his forearms. On his feet are orange shoes, with gray, dark gray trim, blue socks and white tape on the middle of his lower legs. Basic Stats Backstory Erik grew up in Forgone Island. One day when he was 5, his parents went missing during a mountain expedition. Because of this, he take care and raise her younger sister Kyra, who was only 3 at the time, until she was old enough to take care of herself. While Erik may not be known very well throughout town, from what is known about him, he is a very friendly fellow who is very proud about his photography. ((backstory currently under construction)) Personality Personality wise, Erik is somewhat like a young boy. Very eager about photographs, and can get very excited over things he loves. Being of a young age, it's somewhat natural to him. As such, Erik also believes in myths, superstitious creatures and monsters. As such, he sometimes goes hunting to find them, just to take a picture. Others may not believe in his crazy stories sometimes, but Erik will be dedicated to proving himself correct. Weapons/Gadgets * Sonic Screwdriver (12th Doctor) * Diamond Sword * Electric Steel Sword * Arm Cannon * Green Lightsaber Quotes ((Quotes currently under construction)) Gallery Cave of Faves (GIFT!!).png Request 8 erik the okapi by hikari reika-dav3bg2.png Erik the Okapi 2.png Sibling hugz by princessluna04-dc5pyvc.png|Drawn by PrincessLuna04 ^A937EC8C65E0650395DB00A608AF7AD1D88B7A2FF26819C899^pimgpsh fullsize distr.png|Drawn by FixersChannel Erik by fixerschannel-dasuimg.png.jpg|Sonic Boom Legends: Erik the Okapi! Drawn by FisxersChannel Looking at the sky gift by meltheartist-db81i2r.jpg|Drawn by MelTheArtist Erik the okapi by amesrose257-db04d3w.png|Drawn by Amesrose257 IMG_20180315_115308.jpg Erik_the_Okapi_V.2_(Remake)_by_A-drawer11.jpg|Drawn by A-drawer11 IMG_20180321_160515.jpg|Close-up of the previous pic. Drawn by A-drawer11 big_brother_hug_by_thecarebeargirl-dbmrgqu.png|Drawn by TheCareBearGirl blushing_erik_in_overalls_by_a_drawer11-dbo9khc.jpg|Drawn by A-drawer11 kyra_and_erik__request__by_silvanasilvershade-dbst6fv.png.jpg erik_and_kyra_in_overalls_by_a_drawer11-dbt6a8t.jpg|Drawn by A-drawer11 eriayla_by_royaltwilight-dc0mewq.png|Eriyala (Erik the Okapi X Quayla the Grizzly Bear). Drawn by RoyalTwilight erik_s_birthday_party__by_a_drawer11-dbolb07.jpg|Drawn by A-drawer11 erik_and_kyra___bro_and_sis_by_erik_the_okapi-db66nbq.jpg erik_the_okapi_by_marika_the_fox-daw94mw.jpg comission_button_7_16_by_huatayfoxy-db9pvnn.png erik_the_fluffy__commission__by_inspiredpixels-dblkudy.png Commission halloween trio by tabby010-dbs1bpq.jpg Ask Erik 5 (2).png Ask Erik 6 (2).png Screenshot (39666) - Copy.png Screenshot (14529).png Screenshot (14530).png Screenshot (14532).png sonic_boom_legends__baby_erik_by_thecarebeargirl-dbbfx4w.png.jpg sonic_boom_legends__baby_erik_by_thecarebeargirl-dbbg4ve.png Okapi Stacker.png request_for_erik_the_okapi_by_aqua_the_kitty-day5763 (2).png thank_chu__erik_san__by_lilaclisianthus-dbmtvxu.jpg Little bit of christmas by baltazar satanson-dbwbq5w.png Flat color 01 by winter snowwolf-dce5z54.png You re nothing but a humanizer by thecarebeargirl-dc1p83a.png happy_b_day__erik__by_thecarebeargirl-dbolbj2.png ((under construction, or not working)) Category:Males Category:Mammals Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Super speed Category:Teenagers Category:Weapon Wielding Characters Category:Boy Category:Mobians Category:Smart Category:Armed with rare weapons Category:Photographers Category:Good Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure Good